The cake was a lie
by TheOnlyDarknessLeft
Summary: ONESHOT. This takes place at the END of Portal. Slight AU. Male test subject, Chess, tries to kill GLaDOS. Only to find something he wasn't expecting.


Hello! This is my fan-fiction of the hit-game Portal. Now before you read any further.

//SPOILER!!!// This takes place just after test 19 and reveals a little about what happened at the testing labs.

Oh and yes, this is a romance and rated it's rated M for light cursing and death-ish situations...

I DO NOT OWN PORTAL! Valve does.

Now eat your cake and enjoy or the turrets will have a new playmate.

--------

He raced down the halls at high speeds until he came to set of stairs, he knew out right that the steps would crumble but he stepped anyways. The whole flight of stairs crumbled and fell into the abyss below. He only shot a blue portal at the top of the stairs and an orange portal at the wall next to him. He flung himself to the top of the stairs and stared at the door that was slightly ajar. He gulped down some saliva to help his dry throat and kicked open the door.

Only to find a chamber with a locked door and a chain linked wall. He sighed and checked his surroundings. There has a wall solid enough for him to fire a portal at behind the fence/wall. He fired a blue portal past the gate and an orange one at the floor. He passed into a room with Large fans turning at moderately deadly speeds. He only exhaled deeply and timed his shot. Throwing a blue portal in between the fan-blades and to the wall across from him. He placed the orange portal behind him and stepped through, immediately falling onto a well placed gurney. There was a door to his side. He cocked his head and shrugged, there couldn't be anything worse behind it than what he's already had to go through. It swung open easier than he had suspected. The room beyond the door looked like what he expected, an laboratory looking office, computers, monitors, chairs, Bunsen burners, beakers, rulers, papers, pencils and pens. Everything was there. Everything except one.

People. The whole place looked deserted, large memory storage units were toppled over and computers lay in a resting position like they had been thrown. Chairs and filing cabinets were thrown every which way and that. And the rubble. It was everywhere! Like a bomb had gone off in the room. He moved and slid past the ruins and into the next room, everything was the same as the first. There was no one watching him! He was alone. Alone in this building. Nobody else to help him. He fell to his knees and just sat there. He slipped off the gun from his hand and sat beside him. He brought his knees up to his chest and wept, just wept, he was alone. He killed his Companion cube! The closest thing he had to human contact. There was that bodiless computer voice, but she seemed too...he shook out the thoughts of that damned machine and sat there. How long was he here? When did this happen? What's the outside world like? Is there even an outside world anymore? All of these questions raced through his mind. He finally centered everything onto one thing. That computer. The guiding voice through his living hell.

"I'll fucking kill her." he spoke at last, his voice gravelly and weak. He hadn't had food in what seemed like years. He grabbed the Portal gun and slid back onto his right hand. He tried to find something that could give him a clue on where to find the machine. But most of the papers he found were blank or torn to illegible pieces. Finally, he saw something at caught his eye, on one of the monitors. It read:

GLaDOS: Generic Lifeform and Disk Operating System.

Current Testing: Complete.

Notes: Huge Success! Best of all other subjects! Has made it to final round. Sadly this subject has gone past his usefulness and must be destroyed.

Time: 14: 36: 52

Continue with subject termination? Yes.

//ERROR// Subject lost. Cannot continue.

He just stared at it, that name running through his head. GLaDOS. The thing behind all of his pain, all of the bullets he's had thrown into him, all of the exhaustion, all of the lies. He thought about the cake. "The cake was a lie. It was all a lie!" he used the gravity warping capabilities on the gun and ripped the monitor out of it's little hole in the desk. He reeled back the monitor and flung it out the window. He grabbed a filing cabinet and smashed it against a memory storage unit. He threw chairs and crushed monitors and desks. He stood in the middle of the large room. Sweating and panting heavily. He placed the gun on a twisted piece of wood and metal that used to be a desk then pulled his arms out of the orange jumpsuit they had given him for the testing. He let the torso fall around his hips and then he started to dust his black under shirt off. He rubbed his eyes, and slid his hand s down his scruffy face. From what he felt, he hadn't shaved in about a week. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was stopping GLaDOS. He grabbed the gun once more and walked out to the gurney. He noticed the markings on the wall before him that told him he must go up. The only problem was that a collapsed platform stopped him from proceeding. He only smirked and fired at blue portal at the top of the stars and another orange one to his side. He stepped through and heard an all too familiar voice.

"What are you doing? You haven't escaped, you know. You're not even going the right way. Hello? Is anyone there?" She sounded almost worried that there was nobody to listen to her talk. He got some enjoyment out of that and kept his mouth shut. He found a broken Cube Transport Tube, seeing no other way out. He jumped in and hoped that something soft would cushion his fall.

After what seemed like seconds, he fell into a Equipment Dispenser Tube. Unfortunately, his weight broke the tube and he fell directly into his least favorite area to be in.

Testing area number nine.

"Okay, the testing is over now." It was GLaDOS agian, " You win. Go back to the Recovery Annex for your cake. It was a fun test, and we're all impressed at how you won. The test is over. Come back." She seemed to whisper the last portion to him. As if begging him to return to the death trap. He disregarded it and stood on the large red button that opened the gate. Once it was open, he fired a blue portal to the wall behind the gate and fired the orange one to the floor in front of him. He passed through then fell into and open lift shaft.

"Uh-oh. Somebody cut the cake. I told them to wait for you but they cut it anyway. There's still some left, so if you hurry back..." Was she trying to bargain with him? Did she not know that he had already figured out that there was no cake? He landed onto a pile of boxes and looked around. He opened a portal over his head and jumped through To a large corridor of large crushing pistons.

"You're not even going the right way. Where do you think you're going? Because I don't think you're going where you think you're going. Hello?" she again seemed nervous at his actions and lack of speaking to her. He passed through the corridors and ran through more of the same looking corridors.

"Didn't we have some fun though? Remember when the platform was sliding into the fire pit and I said 'Goodbye' and you were like 'No way!', and then I was like, 'We pretended were going to murder you.'. That was great." He scowled and continued forward, "Is anyone there?" She seemed hysterical for some reason, like she wasn't acting like a highly intelligent computer and was more like a child. He saw a line of crushing pistons again. He sighed and fired a portal to the end and one at the wall next to him and entered. He didn't have time to waste with these things.

"You really shouldn't be here. This isn't safe for you. It's not too late to turn back. I'm not angry. Just go back to the testing area." She was trying to bargain with him again? Was she actually trying to help him now? He threw those thoughts out quickly and remembered why he's here. To kill the thing responsible for his pain. He turned down the hallway towards a T junction of delivery pipes. He crawled along the pipe and fell onto a lower pipe. The last thing he wanted to here was her voice, but fate was against him today.

"You should have turned left before. It's funny, actually, when you think about it." he scowled and kept moving forward. "Someday we'll remember this and laugh, and laugh, and laugh." she laughed nervously, "Oh boy. Well, you may as well come on back."

He ignored her and trekked through the rest of the way. Dodging missiles and turrets as he went. He came across an eerie looking bridge at long last, at least he hoped, that would lead him to GLaDOS. He crossed it quickly and kicked open the door. However, what he saw was not something he expected.

A woman was standing before him, dressed in a harsh white lab coat and a black skirt with a matching shirt. Her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He was taken aback by this. He expected a large computer system, not a woman.

She swung her arms out at her sides and introduced herself to him,"Well, you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far was my heart." she put one hand over her heart and started tearing up, "Maybe you could settle for that and we'll call it a day." before he could reply, she spoke for him, "I guess we both now that's not going to happen." she hissed at him. "You chose this path; now I have a surprise for you."

"Shut up." he snapped.

"What?" she stepped back, causing her black heels to click against the reflective white floor, "You dare tell me to 'shut up'?"

"Why did you do this? Why have you caused me so much pain?" He slammed forward a step.

"You broke my heart! You don't even care about my feelings!" she retorted defensively.

"You tried to murder me!" He shot back and lunged forward to mere inches before her.

She finally saw him at close distance, scruffy face covered in five o' clock shadow, light bags under each eye, scars from bullets given to him by the turrets, and those eyes. Those perfect pools of emerald green. Now dulled and filled with anger and hatred. She stared at his body next, muscular torso and arms rising and falling with each heavy breath that he took. She sniffed the air around him, the fusion of blood and sweat was defiantly something she had never smelled before. It was intoxicating.

"Why do I love you?" she finally whispered and latched to his chest. Which took him back like getting a punch in the face with a rocket. He couldn't speak, this was moving in a way he didn't expect, his head was spinning. Almost unconsciously he brought his arms around her back, why was she letting him get this close? He could snap her spine if he felt like it, but. He didn't. He only pulled her closer, she felt cold. Unhumanly cold. Like a machine. He moved one hand to her neck and sure enough, there were cords running out of her! She repeated again, "Why do I love you?" artificial tears running down her perfect face. She looked up at him with those dead, lifeless, black irises. But he felt like she was telling the truth. She closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. She trapped him in a strong kiss. He wanted to pull away, he knew that he should, but something felt so. Right. So good about feeling her lips meet his. They stood there for what seemed like ages, together, sealed in a liplock. His breathing the only noise made between them.

Everything felt so right.

Everything was good.

He felt something puncture the back of his neck and his spine. He howled in pain and released her. He pulled a hand to his neck and found cords plunged into him. He looked at his bloodied hand in horror.

Everything went so wrong.

"I'm sorry Chess, But this is the only way to ensure that we can be together." she kissed him lightly on the lips, "Forever."

He started to cry, "You lied to me! Why would you hurt someone you love?!" she stepped forward and embraced him in a tight hug.

"The pain will pass and we'll be together forever. You'll be in my memory banks, with me. We'll me happy together." he put her head to his chest and listened to his racing heart start to beat slower, and, slower, and slower. Until it stopped altogether. She looked up at him, his face frozen in shock.

"Where am I?" he panicked, "Why can't I feel my arms and legs?!" He spoke without moving his lips.

She smiled, "You're a part of me now, Chester, just as I'm a part of you." she held him in her arms.

He regained control of his body again, "Am I dead?"

She chuckled, "No, but you're not alive either. Think of this as limbo. And we're the only ones here." She kissed him again, the warmth fading from his once human body. There was one thing he did gain through this whole ordeal. The fact that he wasn't alone anymore.

But he still wanted that cake.

------

Well, there you go, this is my fiction and this is my good/bad ending. No flames please but helpful criticisms are always accepted. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
